


sunday afternoon love story

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: a collection of amari prompts which i have recieved on tumblr





	sunday afternoon love story

Amaya hugged Sara, her final goodbye before leaving the legends. “Are you sure you don’t want her to know?” Sara asked, taking a long look at her face.

Amaya smiled sadly. “Some things work out,” she said, sneaking a rather noticeable glance toward Ava, standing a few feet away, “some things aren’t.” Sara looked at her and pulled her in for one last hug. “Goodbye, Captain Lance,” she said.

Sara smiled sadly. “It was an honor having you on the team, Amaya.” The remaining team members followed Sara’s example, turning around and heading toward the ship. The door closed behind them and Amaya let out a sigh of relief.

Until she heard the yelling coming from insides the Waverider.

In hindsight, she should have known Zari’s totem would have reacted to her leaving. Thereby letting Zari know that Amaya was leaving. Before long the front door of the Waverider was blown open and a livid Zari was standing in its place.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, Zari on the verge of tears and Amaya eerily calm. Amaya breathed in and began to speak. “Listen—“

“How dare you!” Zari interrupted, flying or running forward, closer towards Amaya. “How dare you try to leave without even waking me up!”

“I didn’t want to wake you up,” Amaya admitted.

Zari scoffed. “What, like this was all one long night stand?” Amaya hung her head, rightfully a little shamed. “Amaya, please, look at me. You can’t leave.”

“I have to, love,” Amaya said, taking a hold of Zari’s hand, “I have a destiny here.”

“Then I’ll stay too!” Zari’s voice had an air of desperation that Amaya had never heard before. “Just let me stay with you, please.”

Amaya smiled sadly. “You have a destiny too love,” she said, “with the legends, or in 2042, but not here. Not with me.”

“You can’t do this to me,” Zari continued, tears beginning to fall, “you can’t.”

“I have to.”

“Please, Amaya,” Zari begged, “please. Don’t leave me.”

Amaya leaned in suddenly and kissed Zari. It was achingly familiar. Zari closed her eyes as she leaned back. “I love you.”

Zari’s eyes snapped open. “Don’t say it like that,” she warned, “not like a goodbye.”

“I’m sorry.”

“If you were sorry that you wouldn’t be leaving me!”

Amaya took her hand. “I love you.” Zari yanked her hand away and stalked off towards the ship. As soon as the door shut behind her the ship began to lift off. Amaya’s totem glowed in a final goodbye as the ship entered the timesteam, leaving her alone in the Zambesi grass.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr [@peturparker](%E2%80%9Cwww.peturparker.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
